Minus the Hangover
by ApatheticAngel34
Summary: Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girl’s blatant intolerance of alcohol. Michi obviously knew she couldn’t tolerate that crap due to all the stupid ridiculous things she tried to do while wasted… sooo why was she drunk? Ahhh, that’s right… she wouldn’t tell.


"Face it Michi- you're wasted."

Sasuke watched a drunken Michi looked up from her sake and stuck her tongue out at Kiba "Shut it Shino… or Naru? Noo… ummmm." She looked up at Kiba "Who are 'oo again?" Kiba sweat-dropped "Kiba?" Michi smiled brightly "Ahhhhh dog boy!! Did ya gain any weight 'oo look different?" Kiba sweat-dropped and scratched his head as Michi began swirling around in her chair

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girl's blatant intolerance of alcohol. Michi obviously knew she couldn't tolerate that crap due to all the stupid ridiculous things she tried to do while wasted… sooo why was she drunk? Ahhh, that's right… she wouldn't tell him.

He could tell that there was something on the redhead's mind but, of course, she denied that anything was wrong… and tried to prove to him all week that she was fine. Which was probably why she was drunk right now and trying to play with Neji's hair as he made out with Tenten.

So, in hope of saving Michi from a horny Neji and his pissed off weapon's mistress, he stood up and walked over to the booth. He rolled his eyes and threw the girl over her shoulder. She giggled and hiccupped as Sasuke carried her home. She giggled the whole time… making crude comments about his butt in those jeans… and occasionally hitting it.

He finally reached her home and set her on the ground "Keys." He said, sticking his hand out to the girl. She grinned and leaned forward "Why don't you get them from me." She wriggled seductively and Sasuke fought his reaction "Keys, Michi." He ordered and she relented. She tossed him her keys and pouted "You're no fun, mister. Dog-boy wouldn't have been mean to me."

Sasuke felt annoyed at that… yes the dog-boy would definitely not be mean… but he would take advantage of her. Sasuke felt strangely threatened by the fact that she brought up Kiba. Sasuke unlocked her door and picked Michi up. She giggled and, again, proceeding to smack his butt.

Sasuke set her on her bed and was getting ready to leave when she slurred "D-Das it?" Sasuke looked at her questioningly and she slurred "I 'new 'oo was gonna leave me eventually." She sighed and crawled under her covers "Stupid Uchiha." Sasuke walked over to her "What do you mean… leave you?"

She glowered at him "I heard 'oo was datin' some girl from your Akatoosi team." Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Karin?" Michi nodded and buried her face in the pillow "'oo gonna leave me all alone!" Sasuke sat down and pat her back "I'm not dating Karin. I haven't seen her in a year."

Michi looked up at him "'oo not?" Sasuke shook his head "And even if I was dating someone… I wouldn't abandon you." Sasuke snorted, _Since I weren't so crazy about you. _Michi groaned and buried her head in her pillow again "If 'oo were datin' anybody… that mean 'oo…" She sniffled and Sasuke rubbed her back… not sure what else to do.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently and she sobbed "'oo don't like me like dat." Sasuke leaned down next to her "Like you like that? What?" Michi looked up at him "I really like 'oo Sasuke." She rubbed her eye like a child "But 'oo don't like me."

Sasuke's heart fluttered "I do like you though Michi… a lot." Michi smiled "Really?" Sasuke nodded and Michi threw her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him lovingly… though her breath reeked of sake.

Sasuke pulled away when it got too erotic and said "Sleep now, okay Michi." She looked at him hopefully ""oo stay, right?" Sasuke smiled, and nodded, wrapping an arm protectively across her waist.

^&^&^

Michi woke up, and looked at the body next to her, confused. Why was Sasuke here? Sasuke opened an eye and smiled at her… a true _real _dazzling smile.

Michi blinked in surprise and Sasuke lost his smile "You don't remember, do you?" Michi blinked again and thought back to last night.

It was 5 minutes before she smiled and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke responding back hungrily… she looked up at him and said innocently "Want to start off where last night finished?" Sasuke smirked as his lips closed over hers.

Hehe… maybe getting wasted is not so bad… minus the hangover.

The End.


End file.
